Las Vegas Mistake
by sophie.clueless
Summary: When her best friend, Kate, gets engaged to the love of her life she drags Ana to celebrate in Las Vegas. Party is the last thing Ana has on her mind after she broke up with her boyfriend and lost her job, and she's definitely dreading to meet again with Christian Grey the obnoxious best man who loves to piss her off. But after the first night goes too far and Ana and Christian end
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! After the nasty comments and PMs, I had a hard problem thinking about writing again which was why I had taken my stories down. I figured there would be no use for them being on the site if I couldn't even write again, but after the incredible amount of positive responses I got from so many people I decided to take some time off to think, and now I think I'm ready to keep up with my stories and sharing them with all the people who would like to read them!**

 **Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who left positive comments and sent me PMs! I honestly cannot thank you enough!**

 **Now about the story, after talking with several people (especial thanks to SdaisyS, sbearit and cokebear9903!) I have decided to continue my stories, but they will be _mine_ which means that if you don't like it I won't feel bad about it. I can't please everybody and I don't want to. We are all different and we like different things and that's great! If you were drawn into the story but get to a point when you are not anymore you are free to leave, no strings attached and I'll wish you well and a future filled with stories you love!**

 **However, if you don't like what I write and want for me to change everything I suggest you go and search in between the over three thousand fanfictions out there. Or write your own! But I won't change what i want to say simply because _you_ don't like it. This is my story and I post it on this site hoping other people will find it entertaining, not to get hate.**

 **Also, college started again for me so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update. That's another thing, I do this for FUN and I charge nothing so I can't be writing all day to please the people who want another chapter NOW. I appreciate your liking of the story, but I'm not a writing machine and I will ignore nasty and demanding messages on that regard too.**

 **I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to say something! Hate, however, will be deleted immediately.**

 **(For those of you who just got here, I had two stories posted but I started getting comments and PMs saying I was a "dumb bitch" and a shitty writer and should stop writing. Those things really got to me, because this was the first time I ever had had the courage to write and post my stories and I had taken them off the site. After talking with some really amazing people I decided to continue.)**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

I opened my eyes and it was the worst mistake of my life.

The sunlight was illuminating the large hotel room at its brightest glare, showing the disaster of thrown clothes and scattered papers through the black-and-white marble floor. Not to mention how the strong light made me feel as if my brain might explode.

 _Worse hangover ever._

It had all been my best friend's, Kate, idea. She had finally gotten engaged to Elliot, her three year-long boyfriend and wanted for all of us to celebrate the upcoming wedding on a getaway to Vegas for a weekend.

I had refused the first time she came to me with the idea. I had just broken up with my boyfriend Jack, and wasn't really in the mood for a weekend-long party. Not only had Jack Hyde been my boyfriend, but he was also my boss and after we broke up the asshole fired me. So I was without a boyfriend and a job all in one day. Not exactly the best celebrating mood. Sure it was Kate and Las Vegas, but after ending a two year long relationship the only thing I wanted to on weekends was cry… but how many times was your best friend getting married? Truth was, had it not been for Kate who put me back together after what that douche of Jack did to me, I would still be in my bedroom with a blanket over my head and watching NCIS marathons on TV.

"It will be great for you Ana!" Kate had said cheerfully one morning, dragging me out of my dark bedroom and to the kitchen, a full breakfast already at the table.

"C'mon! It'll just be our closest friends fooling around in some of the best hotels and casinos of Las Vegas! You can't miss out on this, we'll post the whole thing on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and that idiot of your ex will see you in a tight dress having fun in the best city of the world, and eat his fucking heart out. You don't even have to pay a thing! It's all taken care of." She'd winked at me and sat elegantly on my kitchen chair, playing with the loose strands of her blonde ponytail.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it's all taken care of? How are you paying for all of that?" I had been worried, Kate and her family had way more money than I did but I would never let her pay for something like that for me. Kate was known for her extravagant gifts for her friends and her friends, but there was so much her parents would tolerate. According to what she'd said, it could be at least three grands minimum staying at the hotel.

"Oh I'm not paying for it. Christian is, as a present for us." She'd said innocently, her eyes suddenly too focused on the room to look back at me.

I had to supress a groan. Kate knew how much I hated Jason's brother Christian, a self-centered asshole who thought he owned everything and everyone just because he had money, and boy did he have money.

Sure, Kate's parents were what most people would deem as rich, but Elliot's foster brother was a billionaire. He built his company from scratch at the age of seventeen years old, and ever since then he had created a fortune of billions.

The first time I met him was actually on a date that Kate and Elliot had arranged for us, and let me tell you, it was the worst date of my freaking life.

"God Kate, he's going?!" I dropped my fork with the deliciously-looking scrambled eggs and stared at her. As if the thing I needed to get over a break up was to be two days in the same place with that dickhead.

Kate'd thrown her arms up in frustration. "He paid for it! I couldn't tell him not to come." She apologized.

"Well then that's it. I'm not coming, spending my weekend crying and eating whatever left over I have is much better than being two days near that asshole." It was as if the guy took pleasure from making miserable. I never understood why, whenever we had a large getup like a birthday party or a formal dinner, one of those things when the Grey family all got together and Kate dragged me there so as not to get bored, Christian would always spot me in the crowd and make of that night a living hell. He had thousands of people to bother and surely another thousand things to do considering the company he was running but it was as if he would always find time for pissing me off.

Two days with him in Las Vegas after I had broken up with Jack? No thank you, I would rather die.

"Wait, no!" Kate'd stopped fidgeting with her hair and stood beside me. "You can't do that, please you won't even see him. He'll be too busy trying to sleep with someone or hiring himself a hooker or something to even leave his room! We can be together for an entire weekend with our friends, pretty please!" She'd pouted and hugged me, and I told myself it was the image of Kate, her designer dress rumpled as she kneeled on my dirty kitchen floor and her ridiculously cute pout that made me change my mind, but if I'm being honest, a paid weekend to Las Vegas didn't sound so bad either.

And Kate had been right, we had flown together with José and Jenny, our two other friends and we had barely even seen Christian on our first night. I mean sure, we met him when we got to the hotel and had to thank him for what he had done, but he was surprisingly civil about it and didn't tease me once. He, Elliot and their friends went to a club while we went to the shows and travelled through the city on a limo at Kate's insistence, not that I complained.

We had drunk a lot last night, and I mean _a lot._ Which was probably how I ended up like this; with my bedroom trashed and myself in a ridiculously tight and red sequins-dress that I had no recollection of ever buying. I sat up and the room started to spin, yet another mistake. I clutched the sheets tight in my fists and willed the room to stop its dizzying dance. When the danger of throwing up cleared I breathed a sigh of relief and moved away the sheets from the rest of my body.

And that's when I screamed.

Jumping off of the bed and stepping dangerously close to a broken champagne bottle, I took another look at what was in my bed.

A guy.

A very naked guy…

…With a really nice butt.

My screaming must have woken him up because he turned around and clamped a pillow over his head, but not fast enough before I could take a peek at his face.

It was Christian Grey.

 _Son of a-_

"What- Christian!" I screamed and yanked the pillow off his face in rage. What the hell was he doing here? Was this some kind of weird joke?

He opened his eyes slowly, as if the mere movement of his eyelids was too much to bear and his gaze fixed on me, first curiously and then his eyes got wider as he seemed to recognize me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I demanded with my hands on my hips, whatever stupid prank he thought he was playing on me wouldn't work, I wasn't going to fall for it. But instead of laughing at me, he looked around as if taken in where he was for the first time.

"This isn't my room?" His deep voice was even deeper from sleep, and I realized that I must have still been drunk if I thought that the sight of a sleepy, naked Christian Grey was sexy.

Last time I _ever_ drink champagne.

"You know very well this isn't your room. Listen, what the hell are you doing naked on my freaking bed?" At that moment he turned to face me and the sheet covering him revealed his toned torso… and lower.

"Woah!" I threw my hands up on instinct. "Cover yourself!" When I looked at him again he was wrapping the white sheets around his torso but had a smug smile plastered on his face. Great, it seems like he wasn't over the whole pissing me off.

"Wait," he said holding a hand up when he saw my angry expression. He looked geniously confused, as if being here was as much of a surprise to him than it was to me, but that stupid smile he had wouldn't wear off.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, ok? I'm sorry. I probably got here drunk thinking it was my room and just fell asleep. Let me find my pants and I'll leave."

Maybe it was because he apologized, but I was starting to believe it wasn't some stupid joke but rather a drunken mistake. I mean, I didn't even remember how I got here so his explanation wasn't completely ridiculous.

He was getting up from the bed, thankfully being careful not to reveal any more skin than he already had, when something caught my attention, a blinking from his left hand. Lookng at it better it seemed like a golden ring, but he hadn't have it before. Christian was not one to wear jewelry.

"Wait, what's that?" I raised my hand to point toward his finger, only to find something on my hand as well. It was a golden ring on my left ring finger.

Oh no. _Nonononono._

 _Ok, wait! No, I don't have to freak out._ There are a lot of reasons why Christian and I have what look like wedding rings on, maybe they were given as a souvenir somewhere as a joke, it's not like they were even real gold… surely they couldn't be… even though Las Vegas was known for people doing stupid things like marrying when they were drunk.

I felt my head getting lighter and realized it was my shallow breathing, so I focused on taken even breaths and nothing else…

Or maybe it was a prank? Yes, exactly! This was just the kind of thing Kate would do… well not really… but maybe Elliot put her up to it? Yes, that made more sense. Kate knew I was feeling down so maybe she played this silly joke on me to try and get my mind off things and Elliot wanted to prank his brother… well because they were brothers and brothers pranked each other!

"Mmm… Ana?" Christian's voice took my out of my musings and I looked up from the not-really-gold ring and to his scared face.

Crap, why was he scared? He was holding a thick paper in his hands and on an impulse, I climbed onto the bed towards him and took it from his hands.

The beautifully decorated appear said a lot of things, church this and reverend that but the only information I was looking at was at the proof of the worst hangover of my life.

In my hands I had a marriage certificate that claimed Christian and I were now husband and wife.

 **What do you guys think? Do you think I should keep writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank you again for all your follows, favs and reviews! I love you all :)**

 **Also, totally unrelated but, does anybody here use Wattpad too? I just opened up an account and was curious! If you are and would like for me to follow you, just leave your name on the comments, or you can follow me (Sophie-Clueless) and I'll follow back! Also, if you have any suggestions about stories you like I'll appreciate it, I literally created the account an hour ago and can't wait to read new stories!**

I kept staring at the piece of paper in my hands, somehow trying to will the words from disappearing from the certificate as if it were just another product of my hangover. Maybe if I tried hard enough all of this would turn out to be a joke or a bad dream. For a moment, as I stared hard at the paper and saw the letters blurring together I was sure it was all just an alcohol induced dream and I'd wake up at any moment, alone in my tidy room and none of this would be true.

But then Christian took the paper from my hands, and I looked at my messy room and the naked guy in my bed and knew, there was no waking up from this.

"Wha- Christian… are we really married?" My voice came out as barely a whisper, I needed him to tell me I was taking things out of context, or that I was being crazy or just, just… something that proved I hadn't just made the worst mistake of my life. But deep down I knew that no wishful thinking would get me out of this.

My God, I got married and to an asshole, THE asshole! What the hell am I going to do now? How can I tell Kate or- Oh Holy Crap my parents! How can I tell them?

"What are we going to do?!" I shrieked.

"Easy." Christian said shrugging his shoulders casually as if none of this was such a big deal, and in that moment I felt like strangling him. Maybe I wouldn't be married for too long… for I would murder my stupid husband with my bare hands.

"We get an annulment. We were clearly too drunk to get married, we can't even remember how it happened. I've got a lawyer and as soon as I find my pants and the cellphone in them, I'll call him and it's done. Your _boyfriend_ won't even have to know about it." He looked up at me this time and shrugged again, his face the picture of disinterest and my murderous rage calmed down a bit. I ignored the part about Jack, clearly Christian didn't know we had broken up and I wasn't about to break it to him so he could mock me.

Of course! Relief flooded me at his confident words, after all it's not like we had wanted to get married it was just a stupid thing we did while drunk, I could have married Kate or José or Jenny for all I knew. We would get an annulment and none of this ever happened, easy peasy right? Except…

"Emm, Christian?" I took in again on his nakedness. With the sheet around his waist it didn't look so terrible. Although I will admit that seeing his bronze hair dishevelled threw me off balance. Christian was always one of those people who looked perfectly well kept all of the time, his hair was always brushed and sleek, his suit perfectly ironed and tailored fit. Even his shoes were always shinning no matter where he went, so seeing him with no clothes on and his hair a wild mess made him look weird, as if he were a different person altogether.

"Yes?" In my musings he had gotten up the bed with the sheets around his torso like a silky skirt, rummaging through the bits of clothes, bottles and garbage thrown around the room in search of his pants.

"Why are you naked?" I finally dared to ask him. I know we didn't have sex, if well I might not remember how I got drunk enough to marry Christian-asshole-Grey, I still had a hangover proof of the crazy drinking I did last night. In the same way, I know my body would know if we… ugh God, the idea of Christian and me together doing _that_ was making me want to throw up.

Or maybe it was the booze, no, no, it was definitely him.

I didn't stay around to hear his answer because I was running to the bathroom and throwing up last night into the toilet with all the strength that I had. My skin got all sweaty and my ears were ringing, so I clutched the white porcelain harder, struggling to keep my hair away from my face as I threw up again.

I laid my head against my arm on the toilet, my hair had mercifully been removed from my face so I did what anybody would, I proceeded to moan like a wounded animal, too tired and sick to even cry. Well, at least Kate was right; with all the things going on right now Jack Hyde was the last thing on my mind. I concentrated on taking even breaths to keep the ugly feeling on my stomach far from my mind. I had had hangovers before but none of them this bad. Still, I was beginning to feel a little better after getting something out of my stomach and I let myself calm down soaking in the feeling of the cold tiles under my legs and the soft fingers trailing down my back…

Wait, soft fingers?

"Are you feeling better?" Christian's voice was close to my ear surprisingly gentle, and that's when I realized that it were his fingers on my back and his hand the one that was holding my hair in place.

. The asshole had not only watched me throw up my guts out but he was suddenly being kind to me? He must be even drunker than I am.

"What are you doing?" Suspicion tinted my voice as I grew tense and pulled away, trying very hard not to look at him afraid of what could be in my face.

Oh my God I just threw up in front of him! As if I wasn't feeling bad already, I had to add horrible shame to the list of crappy feelings I was having?

I quickly stood up, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overcome but that was, thankfully, not as strong as just a few minutes ago. I closed the toilet and pulled down the chain, quickly getting rid of the evidence of the previous night before going to the sink to wash my face.

The bathroom was huge, a wonderful construction of straight lines, black floors and white and golden walls. It even had a Jacuzzi and a shower as well as a large marble sink under a huge mirror.

As I stared at my reflection, I realized my face could have been worse. Sure my mascara was a bit ran and I had huge eye bags under my blue eyes, not to mention the yellow-ish huge my skin had but overall, I still looked like myself, puke free thankfully. I simply looked like I felt, as if I had just had the worst hangover of my life, but it wasn't terrible and I certainly had looked worse before.

Now that I knew I didn't look like a swamp monster I darted a glance at Christian.

He was standing up now and I could see he had found his pants, black and tailored fit but his chest was broad and fully exposed. Choosing to ignore whatever had possessed him moments ago I began to wash my face, getting rid of the make up with warm water and a towel.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I barked, irritated that he was still standing there while I dried my face. But instead of answering me, he walked past me and to the Jacuzzi, kneeling there. _If he starts taking his clothes off and making himself at home I'm gonna kick him in the nuts._ But when I take a better look, I realize it's not the Jacuzzi he's being so tentative at, but rather what's inside it

Or more like who.

"Kate!" I jumped into the Jacuzzi and to my sleepy friend. A thousand scary possibilities go through my mind, all of a party gone terribly wrong. But she' still breathing and that's good. She's also still wearing the same dress of the night before unlike me, but she has a flower necklace around her slender neck and… a hicky, which I really, really hope belongs to Elliot.

"Kate?" I shake her. "Kate are you ok?"

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she started mumbling incoherently, only a few words making sense.

" _LasVegasbitches…drank… suckit…"_

"She must be drunk." Christian said from outside the Jacuzzi.

"Well shit Christian, you think?!" I buffed and his brown eyes glared at me. Whatever kindness he had spared me was gone now that he was sobering up. Good I didn't even know how to deal with him being nice anyways.

I checked her body, just in case she had any injuries but she was alright. Well, except from being drunk. She also still had her underwear, which was a great sign.

"Here, help me get her up at least we can take her to the bed. You pick up her legs."

I struggled to put her lip arm around my shoulders, but instead of taking her legs, Christian got into the tub and picked up Kate by her legs and back, carrying her bridal style back to the bedroom.

I'll admit I was secretly thankful for it, I wasn't as weak as I looked thanks to daily runs to the gym but drunk as I was, carrying a 120 pound Kate back to the bedroom would have taken a toll on me and we might have not even made it. I got carefully out of the Jacuzzi, struggling to keep my tight dress in place and followed Christian to the bedroom.

Just in case, I sat next to her on the bed and checked her again. Again, she didn't seem to be hurt or anything except for that red spot on her neck.

"I think she just needs to sleep, but I'm going to call a doctor just in case." I looked back at Christian but he wasn't paying any attention to Kate or me anymore, he was dialing on his cellphone probably calling his lawyer. Great, I didn't know what the hell we had been thinking last night, but soon this silly mistake would be over and it would be nothing but a joke to be told during Kate and Elliot's wedding, as well as something else in which Christian would surely try and piss me off.

"What? Dude you are not making any sense." Christian looked confused over the phone and he took one look at Kate and then at me before an emotion I could not recognize went through his face. Whatever it was, it didn't promise anything good.

"Oh fuck, just… wait there," he said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and looking pissed as hell. "I'll be there in a moment."

When he hung up, I couldn't help but ask; "Is it because of the annulment? Is there something wrong?" But he paid no attention to me as he put on his shirt and shoes and stormed out of the room. Typical. I was about to go find the hotel's phone to call a doctor when Kate began to stir.

"Ana…" She mumbled and grabbed my hand.

"What is it honey? Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Maybe she was starting to get sick too. I looked around but there was nothing like a bucket where she could throw up, and passed out as she was I couldn't carry her to the bathroom without help, so just in case I turned her around and brought her face closer to the edge of the mattress. At least that way if she threw up she wouldn't do it on the bed where she could touch it, or on herself.

But she didn't throw up, she barely opened her eyes to look at me as she spoke, her look was very far away, as if she wasn't really seeing me but what had happened and my heart hurt for her.

"Why would he do this to me, Ana?" Her eyes were red and she was about to cry.

"Who did what, hun?" Kate turned her face away and to the room.

"I loved him." She mumbled and went back to sleep.

My God, what the hell had happened to her?

 **What did you think? Is there anything you'd like to see happening next?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
